creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Negative One
"You're an idiot!" she shouted. A group of four other girls were surrounding her, smirking. "I can't believe you even try. Why don't you just switch schools? You're giving this one a horrible reputation." another commented. Her pretty features were ruined by her smirk. "You're the ones giving this place a bad reputation!" the younger girl on the ground spat. Her green eyes were filling with tears. They just laughed and kicked her ripped backpack aside so her books spilled out. "Oh my God, he asked me out!" The girl squealed like a pig, which was an extremely accurate description. The other girl with green eyes watched, blinking back tears. She didn't see what he saw in her. She lied, back-stabbed, gossiped, and tormented her and others. The green eyed girl was nothing but nice. She held his books for him when he had crutches when he broke his foot, when he was sick she gathered his books and gave them to his younger sister to take home, she comforted his younger sister when their grandma passed away. Yet he still chose the bully. "You call that a dress? It looks like something you found out of a dumpster!" "It does complement your hideous eyes, I'll give you that." "It fits nicely on a pig, doesn't it?" They sneered at her, laughing as tears dripped down her face. She couldn't afford anything fancy like they wore. Her mother said she looked beautiful. She was wrong. "I'm not a pig." she stated lamely but the girls just laughed and continued to torment her till she ran into the bathroom and cried her eyes out. How could they be so mean? "Hi, I'm Brianna. You're Lydia right?" the hazel eyed girl asked her. She was new to the school and needed to be given a tour. The green eyed girl gladly accepted a chance to get away from the other girls' constant bullying. She nodded, smiling for once. "Thanks for giving me a tour." "You're welcome." This girl seemed nice, for once. "Hey, you! Why are you with that retard?" the other girl shouted. She was smiling cruelly as Brianna looked at Lydia in surprise. "I-I wasn't!" she stammered and quickly walked off to the other girl. She was obviously to ashamed to be in Lydia's presence. Maybe she wasn't so nice after all. "Hey, look, I'm sorry." he told her. He looked at the ground, embarrassed. He couldn't believe he dated that girl. She was cruel and heartless. He couldn't forgive himself for breaking Lydia's heart. She shook her head, turning away from him. "You broke my heart. You were everything to me. I thought we could be something but then you went and blew it. How could you date someone so evil? How could you date her?" "I told you, I'm sorry." "Well sorry isn't good enough." she whispered and walked away. "What is she wearing?" "I think she found it laying on the street." "Eww, gross, it probably has lice." "So that's the girl no one likes--I can see why." "Wow, she even looks stupid!" "And I wondered why you laughed at her." She ignored those commented. She absorbed ever blow they gave her, and every time they tripped her she just got up without giving them a second glance. But even she was broken down inside. She was crying. Her mother had passed away overnight; she was an orphan now. She was going to live with her uncle in New York. She would finally be leaving this place. "Lydia, it's Uncle Bill! He says he's moving here instead! He's sorry for the change so quickly, but his wife always wanted to live here!" her brother suddenly yelled. She sobbed harder. Just when she thought she would leave this place, she's staying. She watched as the girls finally moved on to another target. It was a boy the same age as her. He wore thick glasses and a stained sweater, so in the girls' minds he was asking to be tormented. She watched as they laughed at him and mocked him. He glared at them but still didn't cave in to their torments. He pushed his glasses back up and whispered something about having to get to class. Category:Leafwhisker Category:One-shot